five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Pergrande Kingdom
Background Before Pergrande Kingdom was formed it was scattered as smaller around countries that under the control of the Gods of Earthland. The Kingdom was founded in the year X410 when countless of countries in Ishgar joined together. They named it after Deifilia Pergrande who also became the Founder and First Queen. The said person would go on to create God Slayers's Magic. 175 years ago the country in engaged in mass conflict with Kingdom of Fiore which would be known as the Ishgaran War. After the war country is a neutral nation thanks to King at the time David Pergrande . 'Government' The Pergrande Kingdom is based on Monarchy with King or Queen as the head of the government. The next head of government is usually the next of kin, who holds the title of Crown Prince or Princess. However the next of kin can only inherit the throne if he or she is 21 years old or older. In that case it goes to second closeness and oldest relative. This person then holds the title of King Regent or Regent Queen and holds onto the throne until the heir turns 21 years old. *Eris. T Loki(Acting Head of Government) *Zacchary Pergrande(Heir to Throne) *Nike(Advisor) *Thantaos(Advisor)(Servant) *Hebe(Servant) 'Military' 'Pergrande Quartet' Are the Kingdom;s strongest wizards and current acting Royal Guard. All members are given title God Or Goddess along with the strongest skill *Bellona(Leader)(Warrior Goddess) *Isis(Wisdom Goddess) *Sunna(Sun Goddess) *Tia(Peaceful Death Goddess) 'Candidates' Are wizards that are second ranked to Pergrande Quartet and are consider next line should a position open, due the death or retirement of a member. All Candidates severe under one member and are selected by a member of the Quartet minus the captain who is charge of the all them plus the military. They are given title the Demi-God or Goddess to symbolize their strength after the Quartet *Homer Virgil(Wisdom-Demi God) *Tengu(Crow-Demi God) *Guan Yu(Strength Demi-God) 'Other Military' *Boze *Sue 'Economy, Social Class and Culture' 'Strength' Unlike the Kingdom of Fiore it is no known for it's Magic Guilds. But rather it's Magical Technology. It trades with every country and is known to be the inventor of Magic Vehicles and Airships. It also the country that created God Slayers's Magic. 'Relationship with the Alliance' 'Role in the Series' Pergrande is the setting of Five World War: The Maiden of God Slayers 'Towns and Cities' 'Odin' Is the country's capital located just to the near the Centre. It is home to the Government and Royal Family. Who lives in the Kingdom's underground Palace Valhalla. Odin is famous for it's castle like structure and Underground Palace. That was built during the Ishgar war. . 'Tyr' A City that is near the borders Pergrande and the Country of Bellum. 'Fenirir' 'Ægir' Is only port City in the country while it is known to have travel roots to the other countries it is not consider wise a choice to do so because most of the south of Ishgar is quite lawless and home to many thieves and pirates. 'Trivi'a Note: This is work of Hewhoknows12 and is not considered canon to the actual Fairy Tail series. Category:Wizard World Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Pergrande Kingdom